


Satyrism: venom

by Hatred000



Category: Dir en grey, the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Multi, Psychological Drama, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatred000/pseuds/Hatred000
Summary: Aoi falls for Die not knowing his lover actually had multiple personalities and Die don't even actually knows he is having a affair with Aoi.What is going to happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is from a world called satyrism where die has DID and one of his alterego is a demon(an incubi) and this work was inspired in a song called "veneno"by Anitta.  
> I am not that fluent in "engrish" so it will have a lot of grammar mistakes.

_Que quede claro se tu te puertas bien me lo voy a dar como nunca te lo han dado_

(I will make it clear if you behave well i am gonna give it to you like nobody else)

Aoi was calling the same number during hours without any answer. his heart was about to explode with anxiety even when he was trying to keep his mind busy with mundane shores.

Why you never answer my calls?

Even though it was fairly normal his new "lover" ignore his calls but it doesn't mean he would feel less anxious. The day went by and he did't get his long waited answer. Aoi went to bed crying until he sleeps.

**Die's POV**

The taller older man woke up inside their tour band bus where they were moving, just like a lot of times he didn't had any recollection of what he did for at least half a day. There were a time when he was very scared about these suddenly lapses of memory but nowadays was natural: i hope "that guy" didn't make anything stupid with my body again. Die said to himself feeling defeated.

_I am the real owner of this body_

Die rolled his eyes: you are very insolent for something i created in my head. For a long time Die thought he was actually getting crazy for hearing those voices. the psychiatrists in Japan never found out his problem and would mostly prescribe him medicines for schizophrenia, bipolar or simple sleeping pills but the voices in his head and memory lapses became even worse until Mic advice him to look for an american doctor who finally found out what his problem actually were.

The blond man got off his cubicle and looked for Toshiya, since he was the most comprehensive of his condition from his bandmates.

The older man embarrassedly asked to the taller who was seeing something in his cellphone "hey, do you know what i did today?"

Toshiya closed his eyes looking into his memory if he knew anything: i am sorry but i wasn't with you most part of the day. you left the bus really early before i even wake.

Die worried said: I hope i didn't make anything stupid.

Nonchalantly the younger answer: don't worry if you had made a fool of yourself embarrassing us again Kaoru and Takabayashi would have eat your guts like a ferocious harpy.

The blonde guy sighed in relif, thanked his friend and came back to his little space. he tried to make himself as comfy as he could with the small place he had in the bus after he got somewhat comfortable he looked for his iphone but he didn't find. He tiredly left his bed and started to look for it.

"Are you looking for your cellphone?" Toshiya yelled with the older's iphone in his hands.

"What the hell are you doing with my phone?" Die asked angrily.

"It was on my bed for some reason. i only woke up because it was ringing like crazy. this shit just would not stop ringing. be grateful for i not throwing it down the toilet. 

"Ah, i am sorry" Die got embarrassed to the point his checks got red and left with his phone without looking at the other's guy face.

He came back to his ridiculously tiny space, trying to brush off all the shame he had and watch his phone.

"What?155 unaswered calls!" Die got his typical confused face.


	2. second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Die faces one of the consequences of his alter actions.
> 
> I facepalmed and laughed a lot while i was writing "Aoi's texts"

Die was confused why Aoi would call him so many times because not even his own wife would call him so much. although his suspicion the older man opened his line and texted Aoi's back.

-Howdy, sorry for taking so long to answer you back, do you need anything? Die assumed the other was working and would take a long time to call because the different timezones so he put his phone back and went to sleep. he felt exhasthed and his head was aching a lot...

Aoi heard a bell he looked at his phone even though he lost his hope Die would call him back but for his ultimate happiness he was wrong this time and the older man answered his call.

In Aoi's head he would see a lot of similarities between Die and Uruha; they both were tall, drunk a lot, were airheaded but unlike Uruha Die would understand and reciprocicate Aoi's sexual advances.

\- I missed you so much, all i could think about were you *heart emoji*

-I am composing a song, what do you think about it *sends a record of a song*

-HEEEEEEY *kiss emoji* *fire emoji*

He was getting frustrated one hour of absolutally no response from the older. he send another message.

-*strong arm emoji* SENPAIIIIIIIIIII *random emoji*

-Senpai forgot about me again. i am going to cry *sad emoji* *sad emoji* *sad emoji*

Aoi passed all his free time flooding Die until Kai "gently" asked him to leave the phone and concentrate in their rehearsal.


	3. The break up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title said: it is a break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a lot of grammar mistakes and this story kinda diverged again what i originally wanted it to be.

Suddenly Die found himself in a huge bed with red satin sheets. he had full makeup on his face, his hair were also done like he was at a concert and his was dressed with those leather shorts with pantyhouse like he was at some shows but he was shirtless. the blonde man wondered why he was dressing like that if he was not playing anymore and was really cold. he looked around and saw the miror talking with him: i need to show you something- the mirror told then Die felt some hands fondling him he looked to the person doing that but saw no face...

Die opened his eyes really scared. he was no longer at that room but in the bus he felt really happy that was just a dream. so he just brush it off and followed his day forgeting about that.  
The guys from other bands called the band to the after party but he decided to follow Kyo and just went to the hotel they were to sleep making everybody astonished including himself.  
"I don't want to see anybody, so tired of drama" Die told to himself while opening a beer bottle. he reached at his phone recharging to see what is up before he went to bed.  
He opens Aoi's dm's and get mortified to realize his alterego was having an affair with Aoi...

In Japan Aoi was awaken by the loud phone ringing. he was ready to yell at anyone who had the audacity to interrupt his sleep in one of his days off but his expression absolutally changed when he realized his beloved senpai was at his phone.

-Hey dude, i know this is kinda sudden but i have to break up with you, sorry, bye. Die spoke at the phone shortly and coldly and without even waiting the other reply he just hung up the phone.  
Aoi was firstly astonished but when he realized what it was happening he started to cry so loudly all his neighbors wondered if he was ok or should call the police/ambulance/exorcist

-Why all this disgusting shit has to happen with me? I hate myself. Die muthered while massaging his temples.


End file.
